What if chapter 5
by Kabaneri
Summary: A Dark lord came from Hufflepuff. An OC. A short story. Fifth of the What if series. Chapter 6 is up! Yu Yu Hakusho!


"talking"

'thinking'

 **ANs and comments**

Hogwarts, UK's most 'prestigious' school for wizards. A school that's filled with such wonders, adventures and mysteries that you forget all the blood purity talk, racism, pompouse purebloods, numerous Death eaters in the government, the corruption and the often appearances of Dark lords.

'I serirously wonder why the muggleborns stay here. Also why they don't rebel. I mean most evil pureblood families are half-dead and a lot weaker than they think. I bet if all the muggleborns, half-bloods and so called 'creatures' **(that are just as smart or even smarter than some wizards, they just don't want to admit it)** unite and rebel, they would easily overtake wizarding Britain.' - a first year girl thought.

She had been accepted and had been studying for half a year already. She had read all first and second year books, now she had started the third year ones plus some supementary books she had ordered from 'Flourish & Blotts' .

'By being the "Best magical school you would expect to find more books but I couldn't find even ONE book on wizarding etiquette and traditions here! I found only one in the _Forbidden section_! It even missed pages and had specific information on some families like the Potters ruined and ripped off! The guy who did it didn't even try to hide his tracks. Whan an imbecile, dunderheaded idiot! Even I would do a better job!'

At this time headmaster Dumbledore sneezed so loud his glasses fell and broke on the floor.

Her name was Angelica Williams. A muggleborn witch with short black-brown hair, bronze eyes, a mole under her left eye and long eyelashes. Accepted in 1988, 3 years before Harry Potter. She could still remember her sorting a few months ago.

===Flashback===

McGonagal stood next to the stool and started calling the names.

'Boy, I wonder in which house I would get. I just hope I'm not Slytherin. There was those nasty boys I met that was a secon year Slytherin and I definetely don't want to spend my next 7 school years in a place full of douchebags! At least I met this nice girl, we may even become friends.'

"Hey Angie! What house do you want to be in?"

She looked toward Melisa Evered, the girl she traveled with. She had long brown hair a cute face and red lips. A half-blood.

"I'm not shure but definetely not Slytherin. And you?"

"Maybe Ravenclaw but I hope I'm not in Hufflepuff! I will be scolded by my 'pa if I'm sorted there!"

Angelica wanted to ask why but before she could...

"Evered, Melisa!"

"Oh, my turn. Wish me luck!"

The had needed a few seconds before it shouted **Ravenclaw.** Angelica gave Melisa a thumbs up. Soon her turn also came.

"Williams, Angelica!"

She sat on the stool and as the hat covered her eyes her first thought was...

'MAN! When was this thing lastly washed?!'

'Hahaha! A clean person I see. You are very interesting muggleborn. Most are amazed by all the magical stuff around them.'

'My, of coure I'm also amazed that magic exists but not as much. When you have 4 month to prepare it's not so shocking at least. Also I've read many fantasy books and to tell you I still haven't seen a magic that can stop a meteor, so not that impressed.'

'Interesting indeed! Now, no more chatting and lets sort you! Hmm...how unusual.'

'What is unusual?'

'You have traits from all houses. You are brave and defent your precious things with everything you've got but you are not stupin, rash or impulsive, so Griffindoor is a no-no. You are also smart and studious but have boubt in what books tell blindly, you also are too care-free to be Ravenclaw. You are also very cunning and ambitious and know what and when to use it in your favour, so Slytherin is a possibility. You are also loyal, respect people's privacy and needs as long as they are not your enemies, a very hard worker too! You work hard to better yourself and to achieve your goals and dreams. I'll let you choose, Slytherin or Hufflepuff?'

'Hufflepuff, if I'm in Slytherin those douchebags from the train would "mysteriously disappear" before the first semmester ends.'

'I see. Good point! You better be...'' **Hufflepuff!"**

===End===

The other 'Puffs had accepted her with open arms but she quickly understood the other houses didn't see them as equal. Even Melisa, whith whom she thought she would become friends had ignored her. A few days ago she gad even told her in the face she didn't want to talk to Angie because she was a Hufflepuff! That and the constant snide comments of the Oh so mighty Slytherins had tipped her a bit too close to her breaking point. She had went to the library to cool down in order not to blow up. It happened once before and it didn't end well. While others would start to shout and break stuff, she just smiled, a smile that was way too sweet for comfort, and went away. After some time unexplained accidents would start to happen. From tripping down the stairs and being pissed on by a dog to animal attacks and traffic accidents that no matter how serious would not result in anything more than a broken wrist and wet pants.

'Ah, it's so peacefull and quiet here today.'

"Hey guys, look! It's that Hufflepuff mudblood."

A tick mark appeared on her forehead.

'Spoke too soon. Cheh! Go away fools!'

"Wow! So many books! I didn't know mudblood monkeys like you could read. I think that these books are too complicated for you. How about reading a baby book? You would at least be able to understand half of it. Hahahaha!" - he pushed her books on the ground. his cronies laughing loudly.

"What is this noise about?! Out of here! You will not ruin my books!" - madam Pince shouted and shooed them away.

"But those books were min..."

"I don't want to hear any excuses! Out!"

This was the last drop. After being shooed and her books being taken she passed her breaking point. She stood up, dusted herself and smiled towards the group of Slytherin boys. Her smile sent shivvers down their spines. She turned around and left. After that a lot of accidents happened, resulting in those boys spending the rest of the school year in the hospital wing.

===Timeskip to Harry's fourth year===

Harry was worried. He had been selected as a champion and his best friend had acused him of doing it for more fame.

'How could he?! I thought after all this time he'll believe me!'

He tripped and fell. He bruised his knees and with a crinch his glases broke.

"I'm sorry! Are you OK? Reparo!"

A female voice asked and the figure handed him his glases. When he put then on he saw a beautiful 7th year girl with short black-brown hair and enchanting bronze eyes. She helped him up.

"Are you hurt? That was quite the fall. Do you need to see madam Pomfrie?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you. Oh." he just noticed the colors of her tie "You're a Hufflepuff."

"What? Do you have something agains 'Puffs?!" - she got angry.

"Nno! It's just that they hate me to the core of my bones. They think I put my name in that blasted goblet on purpose!"

"So, did you put it?"

"NO! All I wanted was one bloody normal year without any danger to my life!"

"Ok. Calm down! Breathe...better?"

"Yes, better."

"I'm not an excellent student or that good at magic but let me give you an advice." she hands him a folded pamphlet "You can order any book you need from this and also...From what I know you would have to fight a dangerous beast with scales and fire, find a person deep in a dark and very wet place, also pass a maze where death will wait you and your companion at the end."

Harry was alarmed. She was way too prepared for a random meeting.

"How do you know of all those things?!"

"It's simple. I saw it last week in Divination and got prepared for our meeting. Remember! The finish and the reward is a trap placed by.." she opened a notebook " 'The false marked man'."

After that she left him stay there gobsmacked. When he returned to his dorm he asked a few of the older students about her.

"Ah, her name was Angelica Williams if I remember correctly. She's a seventh year and is a muggleborn. She's a bit odd, not too good with magic but studies hard and gets good grades. She's a good person." - the twins told him.

===Timeskip===

What Angelica told him had really come true. He faced a dragon, saved a person from the bottom of the black lake and now was staring at the cup in the centre of the killer maze. All he had to do was to grab the cup but he was afraid. He remembered what Angelica told him about the false reward and death that awaited him. Just then Cedric came out and grabbed the cup.

"NO!" - Harry shouted as he latched on to Cedric's robes.

Whey were both pulled to a graveyard. There he saw Wormtail. Before Peter could even follow his master's command to kill Cedric a pop sounded behind him. A figure in plack hoodie, camouflage pants, sneakers and a smiling cheshire mask appeared. The figure took a teaser and shocked him untill his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

"Useless fool!" - the mini Dark lord shouted from the ground.

"Look what we have here...a fat rat and an ugly baby evil! Muahahaha-cough! I still have to perfect my evil laugh." - the now identified by the voice female took a walkie-talkie and pressed the button.

"It's me. I'm at point G-43. The Squeaker, Vampy, Nesthead and the Dark tosser are here. Repeat, they are here! Come with all the materials for the ritual!"

"Yes madam!" - a deep male voice sounded.

With many other pops masked figures appeared. They wote different clothing but the same grinning mask. You could clearly see some of them were not human. Harry saw a few centaurs, goblins, halfs, nagas and even a person with bird legs and wings on his back.

"What's happening here?! Who are you people?!" - Cedric was scared.

"Colven, Marcer, restrain them for now. Bring Nesthead here."

Two large men caught them and one brought Harry towards the woman. The other people were almost ready with whatever ritual they were preparing.

"Mr. Potter, you are quite the man. You've caught my interest ever since I first saw you. Not because of your fame, mind you but because of your character. You are humble, kind, honest, brave, would risk yourself to help others and treat everyone equally. Such people like you are what I'm looking for! Join me in my organisation!" - she then walked towards where Pettigrew was still laying and tied him with magical ropes, while levitating the mini Dark lord. She did all this withou a wand or incantation.

"You want me to join but I don't even know who you are! How do you expect me to decide like that?" - Harry shouted.

"If you wait a little, I'll not only explain but show you!"

"Mistress, we're ready!" - a centaur informed her.

"Excellent! Lets start!"

She threw Wormtail in the centre of the magic circle. She then started to chant along with five more people. Each of them stood at a point where the tip of the star inside the circle touched.

"...ihkdsiolalsownncilboamangan! O, spirits of nature and forces beyond this mortal plain! Take the sinners' power and gather it here! Help me destroy the evil that should have been gone long ago!"

A strong light shone and Pettigrew screamed in pain. His left hand bled and some gauseous black and blue substance came out of him. A lot more such clouds came flying from the sky and condenced in a white fire in the centre. Pettigrew was pushed out of the circle by some sort of forcefield.

All arounf Britain many purebloods collapsed, screamed as their arms bled and lost their magic. The healers were shocked not only to find the dark mark underneath their sleeves but also that all their magic was gone. In other words, they had become muggles. Many of them couldn't take the news and had to be stunned.

Back in the graveyard the masked girl levitated the Dark lord above the flame.

"Creature no longer human! You have comitted many unforgivadble sins and you shall pay! Magic will judge and punish you for your sins! Take all your soul fragments and die once and for all!"

She dropped him and hellish pain and black sludge erruptef from Harry's scar. Six black clouds of smoke joined Voldemort in the fire as he got burned. Not even ash was left in the end. The figure turned back and looked at him. She waived her hand over him and healed not only his scar but his eyes too. She took them and destroyed them.

"Wwhat the bloody hell was that?!" (Harry)

"That my dear friend was the Horkrux Voldyshorts had created and was hidden in your scar. Judging by your confused and shocked expression just now, I guess you don't know what I'm talking about. Long story short, the Dark tosser split his soul in 7 parts, one of these was in your scar. As expected the 'Wise and allmighty Albus too many friggin names Dumbassdoor' didn't tell you a thing. Did he train you because you were expected to fight Moldyshorts? No? Well, the great Albus is a manipulative old coot! He didn't tell you about the prophecy where it's told you will supposedly kill Voldie, the Horkrux in yer head, your lordships. Yes, you have multiple, I studied your line. Also he made you a pariah to die for him and his stupid 'Greater Good'. This is why I want you to join me and my partners, together we'll take over wizarding Britain and straighten all the wrongs those damn purebloods, no offences, had caused with their racism and beliefs of 'purity'! All they did was ruin the once great country but also weakened their magic."

"What are you talking about?! You're mad and once Dumbledore comes, he'll stop you!"

"I'm sorry pup but she's right. Albus did all this and much, much more."

"Sirius?!"

One of the masked men removed his mask, revealing Sirius Black's much healthier face.

"Listen to her Harry. She's telling the truth. She saved us, all of us." - Remus Lupin removed his mask.

Harry was thorn between his family and the man who was like his grandfather.

"It seens you are still not ready to accept the truth." - she then proceeded to tell him all the wrongs Dumbledore did and how, maybe he had been testing Harry.

In the end he saw the truth and realised his life was all a game for the headmaster.

"I'll join you! I can't take this life anymore! Please help me find a peacefull life where I won't have to fight to live!" - Harry begged.

"Harry! I'm also disgusted whith what has been secretly happening. Please, miss, let me also join! I swear on my life and magic that I'll help Harry and you! The headmaster's manipulations can't continue anymore! Who knows how many lifes he had and will ruin!"

She removed her mask to reveal the face of Angelica Williams.

"I accept you in the White Claw! Now come, we'll proceed to phase 2!"

They disappeared with cracks, not leaving any trace but the cup and Pettigrew's now dead body.

The next morning wizarding Britain woke up in shock many masked individuals, human and nonhuman attacked all magical spots. Portkeys, floo, apparation, nothing worked. The Ministry was gone by noon and wizards thet weren't part of the group were caught, even the Hogwarts students weren't spared. It turned out that almost all muggleborns and inteligent creatures, more than half the half-bloods and quite a few purebloods had joined the White Claw. All purebloods were forsed to sign contracts that would make them loose all their money and magic if they broke them. These contracts forced them to treat everyone equally, to not belittle, accept ar make bribes and other such things. Malfoy, Dumbledore and all other Death eaters in the hospirtal were sent to prison, not Azkaban mind you, the Dementors were killed and the prison was upgraded. Ah, what wonders a good Fiendfire can't solve.

Although the purebloods that were still free tried to convince ICW that she was a new Dark Lord but nothing was done against her. Truth be told wizarding Britain became a much better place after the new 'Dark Lord' took over.

That's why you shouldn't underestimate anyone, no matter who or where he comes from. Because a Hufflepuff became a pseudo Dark Lord and ruled wizarding Britain for the next 80 years. Everyone lived happily ever since.


End file.
